Dark Judge      on Hiatus as of now april 24 2011
by ThatPurplyThing
Summary: Somebody's out to get the Scarecrow. He goes on the run trying to figure out why.  Joining him are his friend Jervis Tetch, Moony; his bubbly but psychologically unstable apprentice, and Hedge, a girl with an abusive past.  What will happen?
1. The Nightmare

Chapter 1- Nightmare

Rain spattered the pavement, like little diamond drops. It left dark spots on the pale gray pavement. Within minutes it had covered the sidewalk and roads with a dampness, and soon it glistened with a moist sparkle. Puddles pooled in the creases of the curbs. Water soon splashed in the rain gutters and flowed like a river down the sidewalks. The sky was dark and storm clouds curled throughout the horizon. Flashing fissures and heart stopping thunderclaps danced and sang in the sky. Sheets of rain slid down the windows, both lit and unlit of the art deco city of Gotham. The pattering sound pelted the glass, and could be heard by everyone.

"Geez this weather is bad fer drivin' eh? I really wish I didn't have to drive in it."

In the Gotham Banking Tower, the managers and corporates were sitting at the long table of the chairman. Chairman Bowers sat at the end next to the window that had probably the best view of Gotham City. He had his hands clasped together tightly, and his eyes were closed in deep thought. His men were discussing a proposition to pay for doubled security at the Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Too many inmates had been escapeing and to ensure the safety of everyone, better systems of security were suggested.

His pointed mustache moving along with his lips, he gave a long breath and calmly said, "Well gentlemen, I do believe that for the safety of our city we will pass the-"

"-money along to me, Mr. Bowers." said a voice eerily calm behind him.

Startled, Mr. Bowers swiveled his chair around to face the window, and about a foot away from him loomed over the dreaded Scarecrow, who had a manipulative scowl etched into his mask. He grasped a hand held sickle firmly in his gloved hands. A blood red smock was wrapped around his upper body, a farmer's hat loosely on his head, and the large bundle of hay under it helped the chairman automatically recognize who he was.

His eyes widened, he stammered, "Y-you! How'd you get in here?" pointing to the lanky twig of a man. The latter remained silent.

Another form, giggling, appeared behind the Scarecrow. This was a girl, about 15/16. However she dressed much like a little girl, with a raincoat like jacket, a jumper underneath, and blue rubber girl sized boots. Her tangly blue black hair stiffly sat on her shoulders, and flecks of Sharpie marker freckled her face. She was putting a laptop into a bag.

She smiled with a childish mischief, "Hacking security is fun ain't it?"

The chairman was baffled. Why on earth did the Master of Fear have a child as a minion? Especially one who was no older than his own daughter. What were they TEACHING the kids these days he wondered.

Scarecrow patted the girl's head nonchalantly. He then said threateningly, "I apologize to have disturbed you my fine man, but I will be taking that money. I need far more than you." as he pointed to the suitcase full of 100 grand.

"N-no! You can't do this!" cried the chairman protestingly as the Scarecrow silently walked over to the case and picked it up in a swipe. He lunged forward to grab the Scarecrow's wrist. The Master of Fear turned his head annoyed.

"Good, at least you're fighting back. That means I get to have some more fun." he chuckled darkly. Bowers turned his head to see the girl was now wearing a gas mask, and she was holding a pumpkin shaped ball of some sort. She let it fall to the ground, and it released a billowing red smoke. The chairman got a full mouthful of it and coughed and gagged on it. He then felt a shiver go down his spine and stab like a shard of ice. He was no longer in the bright room, but now in the room which was decrepid and barren. The wallpaper was peeling, the tables had collected dust, and the carpet was mold stained. A sign said, "BANKRUPT"

Bowers fell to the ground screaming, "No,no,no!" He covered his ears hearing the Scarecrow's laughter. The board members fled.

Scarecrow walked satisfied towards the door, and motioned to his apprentice, "Come along Moony, the mission is finished." Moony beamed and skipped towards him happily.

"Hehe, that wasn't too bad Mister Scarecrow! We got a buncha money! What're we gonna do with it?"

"Nothing. You're giving it to me." said another voice.

Surprised, the two villains turned around to see the Dark Knight, Batman, was standing erectly on the table. The window was open, letting the spray of rain into the once dry board room. Wind blew in, and a clap of thunder and lightning flashed behind the Batman.

Scowling, the Master of Fear darted down the hallway leading to the outside roof. He carried the briefcase and his weapon tightly. His straw hair left bits behind him. His sock like shoes flopped much like a ragdoll's.

Moony, seeing the Batman was now in front of her, still stricken with panic tried to run the other way, but the Batman sent a gliding kick out and she fell to the ground. As she began to get up, the caped crusader was charging down the hallway where the Scarecrow ran.

"Uh oh, Mister Scarecrow's in trouble!" She ran with weightless steps down the corridor, and flung the door open. She felt the rain sprinkle her face. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, she turned her head, and saw the Batman and Scarecrow brawling on the roof. Scarecrow was using what he called "violent dancing", and was proving to be a good match for the superhero, but Batman definitely had the upper hand, Moony could see. Scarecrow turned his head, and saw his apprentice. Using a well aimed throw, the suitcase was caught by Moony who proceeded to back away into the hall. Batman glared at her, and charged silently.

Scarecrow saw his chance to bring down the Bat, and silently darted behind him, and as he prepared to swing his weapon, he saw Batman knock the girl down. Scowling, he growled, "Get AWAY from her you bat." and swung cleanly. He stopped midway startled when he heard Moony scream, "MISTER SCARECROW!" He looked up only to see the fist of the Dark Knight in his face, feel it sending him backwards, and as he assumed he would touch the roof...he didn't.

The Master of Fear had been blown back by a strong punch, and was hurled over the tower. He didn't even have time to scream.

His pupil screamed, "NO!" as she could see his horrified face meet her own, and as his thin, rickety form disappered into the dark chasm below. Pieces of hay from his hat slowly floated down rolling like feathers to the dark below.

Without thinking, Moony ran to the nearby metal fire escape stairs. She darted down 30 flights, as fast as she could carry herself, and hoped that she could find her mentor. But even if she could have ran any faster, it still would have been too late...and it still would have been her fault.

Down below, a teenage boy, wih punk style hair and apparell was bopping his head to his metal music while he cruised around the corner in an old station wagon. He had his eyes closed tightly and had a 'let's rock expression'. The expression changed to a scared one when he saw something weird fall onto the roof of his car. Not just land, or get hit, but it FELL on the roof, and bounced off at a rough speed. He saw it tumble on the ground, and lay motionless in the curb. He peered out, and saw it was a MAN. Dressed like...a scarecrow. The boy immediately became frightened. Not only had he hit "The Scarecrow", but he probably killed him too. And it wasn't provoked. He could tell the cops he fell on the car, but they might not believe him.

"You were never here...you were never here..." , he said to himself nervously as he drove off. He couldn't hear the pained moan for help from the mangled body.

Batman had reached the ground about the same time Moony had. He saw the Scarecrow's pathetic body lying in a sad heap by the rain gutter. He walked over to see if the adversary was still breathing. He was...barely.

Weakly looking up with his eyes, the Scarecrow scowled, "Get your damned hands off me you bat bastard..." Moony hurried over, shocked. He was laying like a broken doll on the ground, his mask had blood on it, and so did his gloves. She didn't want to remove the mask, afraid of what she might see. His neck was at an unusual angle, meaning his neck was probably broken, and many of his limbs were twisted and limp. He was breathing with painful effort.

Moony gently scooped him up, and cradled his mangled body, though lightly so she wouldn't hurt him anymore than he was. "Mister Scarecrow...I'm so sorry..."

His gaze was trying to focus on her, but she could see his vision was going. "...I have to forgive you then right...whoever you are...?..." he rasped. He looked at nothing, "Somebody...Moony...help me...please...it hurts so much..."

"Mister Scarecrow! It's me Moony right here! You're going to be alright...you're going to be alright..."

He simply gave a tired raspy breath, and his eyes shut.

Moony didn't know if he was still alive, because his breaths had become so shallow. Her question was answered when she felt his body become colder. Her eyes welling up with tears, she angrily stood up, dropping his dead body to the ground and shouted to the Batman, "YOU BIG UGLY BAT! YOU DID THIS!"

"No, I didn't do anything really. You're the one who distracted him. If you had just obeyed him like the good little girl you should be, he'd still be alive. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault."

Moony felt a stab of fear go down her spine like ice. The colors were fading, the environment was fading, and everyone, including the lifeless Scarecrow were fading. But all she could hear was Batman's last sentence, "It's your fault."

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She jolted awake in her bed. Catching her breath and feeling her heart race, she looked around. She was back in her cell at Arkham. Jonathan Crane was in the adjacent cell to the left, scowling at her, "Can't you hear anything? It's YOUR fault I keep waking up. You keep your stupid music on way too loud! And you talk in your sleep!"

She realized nobody had died, and cheered happily, "Mister Scarecrow! You're not dead!"

"No, but I'll die of annoyance if you don't do something about your sleep talk! You babble like an idiot! It's either you're talking to the Beatles, or you're talking to me!"

"Oh, but I had a nightmare! I dreamed you died and it was all my fault! It seemed so real!"

"Really now? I have those same dreams too! Except EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT, AND IT NEVER ENDS." he growled.

"But Mister Scarecrow, I've been having these dreams all the time it seems...I wonder if it means something...does it mean I have necrophobia or something...or that your gonna die if I make a mistake?"

As she said this, he seemed interested, nodding his head.

"Hmm,yes, I see...it means...you're a clingy immature child who acts like a dolt. And you're crazy. No wonder you've wound up in here." , Jonathan scolded, and with that he lay back down and rolled over, facing away from Moony's cell.

He heard soft crying from the other cell, and annoyed, he growled, and covered his head with the covers, leaving some of his ginger hair sticking out.

_That child's got to grow up some day. _,he thought. _Does she really think she can spend her whole live sniveling about meaningless problems? And why does she like me so much?_

He pondered over this until his eyelids grew heavier and he fell asleep.


	2. The Lit Fuse

Chapter 2- The Lit Fuse

Security Guard Fledman hated his job at Arkham. He hated it. He really did. It was no secret to anyone else.

He hated the hours, he hated the people, everything. Peoplewise, the doctors were not the most interesting people to talk to, and he was certainly not interested in hearing about Guard Tagle's rubber band ball or numerous affairs with women. The inmates were worse. Wesker's puppet was obnoxious, Isley harassed him, and Napier was a completely different definition of 'hell'.  
Lovelace was easier to deal with, but whenever it was his shift to give her her epilepsy pills, she would scream like the dickens, and he had to hold her down. He didn't know why she didn't want to take them. His guess was probably she got sick from them or something, he didn't know. It wasn't his problem. Jervis Tetch was just annoying. Whenever Fledman told him to do something or asked him something, he'd quote from "Alice in Wonderland". He wanted to just hurl him out of the rec room window, but he would be fired for that, and anyway, Tetch was released a month ago following a behavioral assessment.  
One of the worst was Shearmont. For three reasons-

1. She was a girl, meaning she coud file a complaint if he had to physically subdue her on his own.

2. She was a YOUNG girl, meaning staff would complain if he had to use force.

3. She was obnoxious, rude, and loudmouthed. Not to mention aggressive. She nearly sent an orderly to the ER by twisting his arm back so far, it almost popped out of the socket.

He didn't even deal with Crane. It was rumored that the former professor had killed two inmates just by talking to them, and he was just weird. He was obsessed with fear, and often weirded out the bejeezus of the guards. Good thing was, he was not a strong as a guard, and they were able to subdue him quickly enough.

Fledman kept the job though. It paid well enough, and his wife was always nagging him about money, and the vacation she wanted. Hell, if he was getting paid 1000 an hour he would gladly do whatever he was told.

One day, it seemed rather ordinary, guests and visitors passed by every so often, and nothing seemed out of place. Fledman sat at his guard station, leaning back in his chair, much like a stereotypical sheriff in a western film did. His feet propped up on the desk, on top of the filed reports, and papers. In his hand he held a Budweiser, given to him by a fellow security man who went to the staff fridge on break. He relaxed easily, as he listened to the political commentary on the radio.

A buzz from the front door's intercom rang. He opened his eyes, and slowly rose from the chair, still holding the beer. He pressed the intercom button, and said monotonously, "Yes?"

A loud, enthusiastic, woman voice then replied, "I'm here to spread the salvation through the blood of Christ!"

_Oh great, Jehovah's Witnesses_... thought Fledman glumly. He sighed and said, "Not interested."

"But I insist! I want to speak to the staff here!" the voice then answered back.

_A tough one...shit... _he thought.

Rolling his eyes, he punched in the code to the gate. "Please proceed." he said dully.

About thirty seconds later, a woman dressed in an old fashioned black dress, carrying a woven basket full of flyers and pamphlets came hurrying up the walkway. She had short russet hair, much like the color of Isley's, but darker and in a sort of bob. She had a cheerful looking expression as she walked up.

She said breathlessly to the guard as she walked in, "Thank you so much! Oh so much!"

"So what are you going on about spreading blood?" he asked.

She caught her breath and said, "I'm clearing the world of sin! And prisons and asylums are where it flows from like blood."

"I'll drink to that." Fledman chuckled, holding up his can with a guesture. The woman's smile stayed on her face, yet it seemed less happy, and a bit more sickened. She made a face to the man.

"Oh. Uh...no offense to that." he said. "Um let me take you to Dr. Bartholomew. He's the guy in charge of this." He then said guestering to the hallway.

As he lead her down the hall, he passed the rec room only to hear the woman screech, "The demons themselves!"

He turned around to see the woman have a fiercely disgusted scowl on her face, as she stared into the rec room. At a card table sat Jonathan Crane, Lara Shearmont, and Jack Napier. Nikola Lovelace sat on the old ripped up couch, sewing a ragdoll up, looking quite happy with herself. Harleen Quinzel watched her contently, amazed how quickly she worked.

The woman snarled, "Those treacherous devil worshippers. They're all damned! Even salvation won't save them from the firey tongues of hell."

"Lady, I don't know nothin'. Let me get Dr. Bartholomew, and you can give your little 'God' speech to him okay?

He took another left into Bartholomew's study. The doctor was currently writing an observation. He was sending one to the medical room, because it had detailed an incident the following day where Ms. Lovelace had an epiliptic fit during group therapy. He was however pleased that a few inmates showed concern, including Jonathan Crane, who had also gotten her off the floor. He was actually proud that the feared criminal did show some care even if it was shoved behind a cynical face, and dark heart.

"Bartholomew, there's some lady here who wants to preach to you about who knows what."

As Bartholomew walked out of the room, he heard commotion coming from the rec room. The door was wide open.

He flusterdly said, "Who opened the door?" And hurried over. Going inside, he saw a woman cornering Ms. Lovelace.

"Feel your shame!" she screamed at Moony. "Sinners burn in hell."

"EXCUSE ME m'am. But what in the world are you doing to the inmates?"

She turned to meet Dr. Bartholomew. "I'm here to punish these demons, and save you doctors from a life of sin!"

"We will be the deciders of what goes on around here thank you very much!"

"You are only leading yourselves all down the path of damnation!"

"Madam, we do not set a straight path of religion here, especially one so zealous and fanatic as yours!"

"How dare you insult the Lord! You'll burn!" she screeched pointing a threatening finger. "You do not insult Emmaline Shriker OR the Lord!"

"I have made my points clear Ms. Shriker. Now if you please, the d-"

"NO."

"Oh great, it's the reincarnate of my grandmother." snapped Crane, who was clustered behind the inmates huddled in the corner.

"Be quiet you devil worshipper!"

"And who's going to make me madam? You're not even any older than me, and you think you have the wit to challenge me, a college professor?"

Shriker angrily stepped forward, and looked as though she was ready to hit him, but she simply shreiked, "BURN YOU SATANIST. YOUR SINS ARE IN PERMANENT STONE!"

Jonathan Crane only smiled a contempt smile. "You honestly think that's going to haze me?"

Hedge snickered, sneering. Shriker whirled to face her, and clutched at her wrist. "Demon child...Satan spawn..."

She slapped her palm down hard on Hedge's scarred face, over and over. Hedge cried out in pain.

"MS. SHRIKER. STOP IT THIS INSTANCE BEFORE SECURITY TAKES YOU OUT BY FORCE. Ms. Shearmont has suffered enough can't you see? Now if you please could leave. The door is right there."

The woman walked away with a scornful look of defeat. She turned her head and saw Crane waving his hand nonchalantly, "Ta-ta." he chuckled, a look of victory, while Hedge made a face at her.

Scowling she walked down the hall towards the exit, but then saw on the right, an open door. Looking in, she saw the lights were out and files were everywhere. The door was marked, "Inmate Files". Looking cautiously back and forth she stepped in. She looked on the vacant desk inside, and saw a file strewn open. She curiously looked at the papers. She saw the picture, seeing it was the male inmate who had insulted her. She scowled. She scanned the paperwork more carefully. She looked at the name, and the biography. Her eyes widened and she then had a look of cleverness on herself.

"He's going to regret having insulted me now." she said to herself before warily walking out of the room, and exiting the asylum.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3- Confrontation

When Shriker had finally left, things had seemed to simmer back down, and the present inmates were sitting playing cards. Moony was a bit frazzled having been confronted by a random stranger, but seemed to be fine otherwise. Hedge however was still angry, and growling under her breath.

"Who does that lady think she is? _Nobody_ slaps me around and gets away with it. I swear I'll break out of here and rip her sp-"

"Hey Hedgie! Cool it! Doctah Bartholomew can hear ya!" warned Harley who saw the doctor sitting by the door, observing.  
Joker smirked "Don't worry Harley dear! You can say anything here! No dictator doctor can shut us up!"

"I heard that Mr. Napier." said the doctor firmly, "And yes Ms. Shearmont. Please keep such talk to yourself, and save it for when group therapy comes along. I don't want to have to sedate you again like last time."

Hedge sunk embarrassedly into her chair. Her face was a deep red, highlighting the many scars on her.

Moony waved her cards in front of her face restlessly. "I'm booooorrrrred. Can we play something else?"  
Jonathan grumpily replied, "Go do something else if you're bored. Anyway there's no other interesting card games besides poker here."

Joker snickered, "Don't be so sure strawman! I know a _great_ game!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "What?"

Joker swooped his arms out and knocked away all the cards onto the floor. "52 card pick up!"

The other inmates, suprised and annoyed growled, except for Harley who giggled, "Oooh Mistah J! You're too funny!"

Moony was silent. Then she began to laugh out loud rolling on the floor. Hedge slammed her head on the table annoyed, and Jonathan just covered his face with his hand, shaking his head. _I can't believe I'm stuck here with them in this hell hole. I wish Jervis was here._

Moony got back up onto the chair, stifling her laughs. "Heehee, I'm sorry! It's just that you're guy's faces were hilarious!"

Joker sneered at Jonathan. "This twit's your sidekick? Haha, I'd hate to see who your minions are!"

Defending himself, Jonathan grumbled, "She's not a twit, stupid. She has autism and ADHD."

Joker gave a puzzled look. "And what are those fancy terms again?"

Jonathan gave an annoyed look, "They're psychological disorders often causing hyperactive behavior or social behavior issues. They don't cause seizures though."

Joker stood up, "I knew it! She fakes those convulsions for the med. insurance! Hoo hoo! This is a hoot!"

Jonathan, even more annoyed, said, "Listen you dumbass clown. Epilepsy causes the seizures. Moony is an epileptic. Do I need to spell it for you?"

Joker smirked, "Nope! It tells me that YOU Mister Pumpkin Jack are an idiot! It's no wonder you've gotten kicked back in here so many times! That kid's holding you back!"

Jonathan rose and loomed over the Joker, and prodded him in the shoulder with a finger. "You had better shut up clown." He didn't even know why the hell he was defending Moony.

Joker sneered darkly, "Or what you tight wit toothpick?"

"Or you're gonna regret it!" said a third party. Joker turned around to see Moony facing him, her arms crossed, and wearing a pouty expression.

Joker said mockingly, "Awwww, whaddya gonna do Little Speck?"

Moony said hesitantly, "I-I'll bash you in the head!"

"How? You gonna come up here?"

Moony thought a moment then shook her head, "No! You're gonna come down here!" and with that, she knee'd him between the legs. In pain, Joker sank to the floor, only to feel something rap him upside the head. He looked up you see a pouty faced Moony rubbing her knuckles tenderly.

The rest of the inmates stared. Jonathan stood mouth gaping at what his apprentice had just done. Hedge then wheezed and began laughing hard on her chair. She sank into the chair laughing harder.

Bartholomew rose and firmly said, "That's it! Recreation time is done!"

Later that night, back in his cell, Jonathan Crane lay on his bed, and looked up at the ceiling. He had finished the book he was reading, and now was just trying to fall asleep. He couldn't though. Moony was practicing her violin in the other cell. He had to admit, she could play her limited sheet music well enough, but couldn't she play anything else? He covered his head with a pillow.

Hedge sat in the cell on the other side of Moony. She was standing on her bed, looking out the small cell window.

_Now let's see, if I jump over the fence there, and kill the guard, then maybe I'm home fr-..._

She warily eyed a beat up old car over the unguarded fence. It was slowly rolling by.

_Wait, what are they... _She saw the windows unroll, and two...long thin barrels of some sort appear.

Quickly jumping down, she screamed, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

Confused, people slowly got out of their beds. Suddenly a window shattered in Jonathan Crane's cell. He jumped out and flattened himself to an adjecent cell wall. Moony screamed, and holding her violin did the same, but began to shake violently convulsing by the wall. Windows began shattering as repetitive machine gun shots fired through. Hedge frozen stiff stayed flat against the wall.

Very soon, it was all over. Hedge warily climbed up onto her bed, and saw the car was gone. The doctors had come to check and make sure everyone was alright. Nobody was injured, except Moony was checked by Dr. Fredricks in the medical ward because she apparently had a seizure.

As they led the inmates into new cells, Jonathan stared horrified, and saw a bullet hole in the wall was right by his where his head lay on the bed. Had he not moved in time, he would have been dead.

_ What was that all about?_ he asked himself. _What's going on?_


	4. Second Thoughts

Chapter 4- Second Thoughts

With a small chime, the coffee shop's door opened. In stepped a stout man, with sandy blonde hair and a large overbite. His blue eyes projected a very calm, cheerful demeanor, and he had an equally pleasant smile. He stepped in line, hoping to buy a cup of tea. As he stood, he took out a pocket book; his very favorite book, Alice in Wonderland. As he opened the cover, a woman behind him tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, where is the nearest bank?"

Warmly smiling he replied, "Three blocks, and right around that corner."

"Thank you um-..."

"Jervis." he smiled.

"Jervis...hmmm...why does that name sound so familiar? Were you on TV?"

Jervis froze, thinking she had recongized him as his infamous cowl- The Mad Hatter.

The woman nodded, "Hmmm, yes! You were on the television months back! You were being interviewed about an author's book signing!"

Jervis knew this wasn't true, but nodded with relief, "Yes! Haha, a...a book signing! That's what it was!"

The woman smiled, "Have a good day then Jervis!" and with that, she turned out of the shop.

Jervis gave a sigh of relief, and turned back around to face the line. The woman was right about him being on tv, but it was because he had been released from Arkham. And he sure as the devil wasn't planning to go back. For a while at least.

He deeply missed his friends there, even if they were notorious criminals. At least they were good company.

Jervis' current job wasn't the greatest. He was getting paid minimum wage to fix computers. He wasn't allowed back at the Wayne Interprises lab, the CEO's quoting he was "a hazard to Ms. Alice Pleasance".

The coffee shop's TV then blared with some breaking news banner, and the man in front of Jervis said, "Arkham's really getting the shit to the fan."

Jervis popped his eyes up, "Why, what happened?"

The man gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Some idiot opened fire into the inmates' cells."

Jervis nervously said, "Any fatalities?"

"Naw, nobody even got shot. Broke a buncha windows, they said."

Jervis stared out into the deep unknown. He was relieved nobody was shot. He couldn't bear it if his friends had been hurt. He could almost picture Moony, or Jonathan, or another close friend; dead on the floor, marked with deep bloody red holes, their eyes glazed.

The man in front of him tapped his shoulder. "'ey buddy, you okay?"

Jervis, a bit off guard, snapped out of his daze and then tiredly said, "Yes, I'm fine..." 


	5. Old Friends

Dark Judge Chapter 5 - Old friends

Jervis stood frozen in line. He still couldn't get the thought out of his head that his friends could have died. Or get hurt. He couldn't bear that either. They were his only friends, and he didn't want to lose them. He had made it through the tediousness of being locked in an asylum because he had them, and he was almost reluctant to leave them behind. He was hoping to visit them during visiting hours. He hoped that Jonathan was succesful with any experiments he managed to test, and if Moony was pulling through it all. He and Hedge had never really been friends, and barely spoke to each other, so she was not really of much concern for him.

But now...Jervis worried. What if the news report was wrong, and someone was hurt? What if someone died from shock? What if someone, at the very moment was planning to return to the asylum and shoot again? It would be utter chaos.

Jervis was so distracted, that when he had picked up his order, it wasn't tea, but black coffee. Jervis took a sip, and spit it out immediately.

"Ugh, how disgusting." , he cringed. He did not like bitter coffee, and didn't understand why Jonathan ever drank it.

He sighed, and threw away the cup. "Oh well, so much for morning tea." He didn't want to bother going into a long line again. He walked back outside, the aroma of the cafe still lingering. As he walked through the cold air, he looked over to the bookstore, opposite to the street. His mind flashed back to six months ago, when he, Jonathan, and Moony had escaped from Arkham, and were buying books to pass the time.

6 months ago...

Jervis remembered that he and Jonathan had to dress very differently than usual, so they wouldn't be easily recognized. Moony was wearing a poncho, jeans, and a very odd hat. It was pink, and had long bunny ears dangling from it. It had black button eyes on it. In other words, it looked like a pink stuffed bunny. Jervis was intrigued by the hat, but Jonathan was clearly annoyed by it. He was embarrassed enough by dragging around a child, but a child wearing a very tasteless hat made him want to crawl into the asylum, BEGGING to be returned.

Jervis happily read his copy of "Through the Looking Glass" muttering the poems under his breath, while Jonathan was skimming the book he picked out. It was big and thick, a solid olive green colored cardboard covered the pages. The spine read in thin letters 'It'. Jonathan was beginning to read Stephen King novels. Moony had picked a book on John Lennon and was reading it intently. She was humming a tune very familiar to her friends, but it was very bothersome.

Jonathan peered up from his book, and annoyed, he scolded, "Moony, be quiet now."

Moony looked up and simply said, "Did you know that John Lennon was born in 1940 to Julia Lennon in a hospital in Liverpool weighing at-"

"Moony I don't CARE about John Lennon. Please stop humming and read to yourself." he grumbled.

Moony said nothing, and then ran ahead of her friends to carefully observe a display in the boutiques. She pointed at random items on display, excitedly exclaiming, "Oh neat! Oh neat!"

Jervis chuckled, thinking, "She's like a kid on Christmas." Jonathan rubbed his temples, hoping he wouldn't have another headache.

Moony ran back to her friends, the bunny ears trailing behind her. She opened her book again and said to Jonathan, "Did you know that John Lennon was born in 1940 to Julia Lennon in a hospital in Liverpool weighing at-"

"YES MOONY. You told me before." he replied annoyed even more.

Moony skipped happily between the two, the bunny ears bouncing up and down. They occasionally flapped onto Jonathan's shoulders. Now he REALLY hated the hat.

Jervis turned and saw a hat shop, and walked in to see, leaving his two friends outside. He looked and saw that half of the hats were very similar to Moony's taste in headwear. He smiled, and went outside to invite her in. When he walked back out, he saw that Jonathan had Moony's hat in his hands. He looked rather annoyed. Moony was shouting, "Giveitbackgiveitback!"

Jonathan took it by both the ears, and ripped it in two. He then curtly walked over to a garbage can and threw it in. Moony began to scream louder. Of all the thngs, she didn't like, she didn't like it when people took her hat, or whatever she was holding, and she didn't like to be grabbed suddenly. If people did so, she would either scream, or hit them. She couldn't hit people as much now, because she would be arrested then, unless it was in self defense.

Two slender woman walked by and scowled, "Geez, don't you know how to take care of kids?"

Jonathan, surprised, and a bit red in the face, encountering such pretty women then quickly hugged Moony exclaiming, "I do! See?"

Moony screamed louder, trying to push him away. The two hot women walked away. Jonathan said desperately, "I LOVE children! Really!"

Defeated, and embarrassed, he shoved Moony away from him, a little bit too hard, and she fell on the concrete stopping her screaming immediately. She began to sniffle, her eyes getting wet.

Jonathan covered his face. "How immature..." he thought. Jervis, a bit surprised himself, slowly helped Moony up, who obliged. He gave a mixed look to Jonathan as if to say, "Maybe not so hard next time."

Jervis then smiled and said to Moony, "There's some hats in there you might like! Want to see?" Moony ran in immediately.

He turned back to Jonathan, "Care to look?"

Jonathan said sarcastically, "No thank you, I do not like to vomit in public."

Jervis shrugged, "Suit yourself." and he went back in.

Jonathan leaned back on the store's wall, cracking open his book again. After some many pages, he thought to himself, "This isn't so scary, so much for scariest book ever Mr. King."

Jervis and Moony walked back out, Moony wearing a duplicate hat of the one Jonathan ripped up. She slowly took a hat out of a bag, and put it on Jonathan. He looked up to see a blue floppy ear dangling down. Moony and Jervis snickered. Jonathan flung it off, and jumped on it. When he picked it back up, it was worn dirty and ruined.

"Much better", he said simply, smiling slightly.

Present...

Jervis began to laugh out loud from the memory, but he looked around, seeing that people were glaring at him, and he shyly stopped. He hurried back to his apartment. He opened the door hurriedly, slammed it shut, and sat down. He didn't know what to do. He could call the asylum to see if they were alright, but he didn't think they'd bother telling him.

He closed his eyes in deep thought. It all seemed deathly quiet until the phone chimed. Jervis sat up, a little surprised. Who could be calling him? Arkham NEVER phoned him, and he never had any other visitors.

He slowly got up, paused, and picked up the reciever slowly. He took a quick breath and said, "H-hello?"

"Jervis?"

"Yes, this is Jervis...who is this?"

"The master of fear." the voice said quietly.

Jervis smiled, "Jonathan! I'm glad to hear your voice! ...I heard on the news, is everything alright?"

"Yes, so far. Nobody was shot, some got hurt by broken glass, but not anyone we'd know well. Moony went into convulsions, but she seems fine now."

Jervis breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear."

"But...that's not what I'm calling about."

"Well then...what are you?"

After a long pause Jonathan said, "I need you to break me out of here."...


	6. Help Me

Dark Judge Chapter 6 Help Me

"J-jonathan,what?" exclaimed Jervis, surprised at the request. "You want me to WHAT?"

"Jervis, I need you to help me get out of here."

Jervis furrowed his brow and asked, "Why?"

"...I...I have a feeling that shooting was meant for me..."

"What? I don't understand."

Jonathan drew in a big breath and said again, "I think the shooting was aimed for ME, not the asylum..."  
Jervis rubbed his temples, "Why do you think that?"  
Jonathan paused and then finally admitted, "I don't know. It's a feeling deep in the pit of my mind that those shooters were trying to kill me..."

Jervis, still confused then asked, "Well, is there ANY possible evidence to that?"

Jonathan paused once again and said, "Well why did they shoot on my end of the asylum? And why did most of the shots go through my cell? Someone would have had to have known where my cell was, and strategized where it was from the outside wall. Only the stray shots would have gone into the other cells."

"Well what do you want me to do about this?"

"Break me out of here and let me hide at your place for a while. I can strategize what to do then, figure out who fired into the asylum, and tack them d-"

"No."

"What?"

Jervis repeated, "I can't. I'm sorry."

Jonathan, bewildered cried, "What do you mean you CAN'T?"

Jervis, firmly then said, "I'm not risking going back to arkham just because you're being paranoid about a stupid drive by.  
Anyway, why are you depending on me? Can't you escape yourself?"

Jonathan, on the other line, hurt, then grouched, "I thought you were my friend. Remember all the times I helped you? I'm at the danger of getting killed, and you just want to let me ROT? Forget I even called." he finally said and proceeded to slam down the receiver of his stolen phone.

Jervis regretted his words, and quickly, by impulse said, "WAIT." Jonathan slowly lifted the phone up again.

The hatter drew in a breath and said, "Be ready by tomorrow morning. I'll have something planned."

Jonathan, relieved that he had changed his mind, calmly then answered, "Don't worry. I will."

Jervis silently hung up...

Jonathan leaned over and under his cell he found his pile of clothes. He put on his Scarecrow outfit, and sat quietly on his cell bench. He drew up his legs, and made no sound. He thought silently,

"They'd say I'm in the fate of a God...but at this point there is no God...just me..."  



	7. Escape

Dark Judge Chapter 7 Escape

Jervis could barely bring himself out of bed that morning. He was hesitant to do what he had just promised. As a matter of fact, he was scared. He didn't WANT to do this, but in a way...he also did.

He had prepared himself an English muffin with jam, but wasn't hungry. He looked up at the clock on his wall, it read 7:50 AM. He realized he might have been too late to get Jonathan out of the Asylum safely, and he darted out the door, carrying his uneaten breakfast with him. He got into his car on the curb down below, and putting the muffin on the dashboard, he went over the the trunk, and took out a large burlap sheet and flopped it into the back seat. If someone were to find him, he didn't want them to see Jonathan in his car. He closed the trunk and got into the car. As he drove towards Arkham, his hands shaked horribly.

"Should I be doing this? Am I doing the right thing?" he asked himself.

_You're a criminal. Since when have you given a damn about the 'right thing'_. the voice in his head shouted at him.

Jervis was scared stiff.

* * *

Jonathan had been subconscious for the rest of the night, not knowing what was going to happen. He had snapped out of his daze when he heard a voice hiss monotonely at him,

"So the old stick is breaking from the crazy tree? Typical."

Jonathan turned and saw Moony staring at him scowling. Her eyes were tinted a lighter blue, and she had a dark look in her gaze.

Crane groaned, "Don't tell me, "Symbiote" you heard my phone call?"

Moony smiled a twisted grin, "I can tell what you're doing ALL the time Scarecrow. I can hear through poor little Moony's stinking hollow head all the time."

Crane rolled his eyes, "Sure you can." he said sarcastically. "I know it's just you Moony. You always act like Hannibal Lecter's female counterpart after a seizure. I'm not stupid."

The girl tilted her head, "Say what you want, but one day, the child you call Moony will no longer come to your calling, and she'll be eaten away by the demons of which I command."

Scarecrow gave a sarcastic mumbling laugh, "Go ahead and play dumb Moony. I don't have the time to give a damn."

Moony simply smirked and blinked, "I can possibly assist you in your plans of escape."

Scarecrow shook his head, "I don't need your help. I can escape just fine on my own."

"No you can't." interrupted Hedge, who had been eavesdropping the conversation from her cell. "You seriously suck at escaping. They always find you within the next three weeks."

"Jervis is coming to get me, so there shouldn't be any problems. And nobody is going to help me or come with me and that's that!"

Crane slumped back exhausted. He had hoped that Jervis had brought a car, so if he did, he could sleep.

* * *

"So you see Batman, we've taken the liberty of changing our security doors mechanics. They are now controlled by voice command from any of the doctors or orderlies, and can identify the inmates voices as well. They can't escape now." said Doctor Bartholomew proudly as the two walked down the halls.

"But what if they try to crash through?" asked the super hero who had come to survey.

The doctor smiled calmly, and knocked on the glass, "This glass is thick enough to take the impact of a three-car-collision." he said.

Batman nodded. "It must have been expensive to get such high tech security."

The doctor smiled, "Our good friend Mr. Bruce Wayne funded them, so not really. I can tell he cares deeply about our city's safety."

Batman had a subtle smirk on his face.

_High tech my right foot_. thought Jervis, who had snuck in an emergency exit and plastered himself to a corner wall. _I can fix that_

Jervis looked on the wall and saw a control panel. Carefully looking to see that no one was coming, he pulled out a screw driver, and unscrewed the panel's cover. Opening it up, he pressed the reset button.

"Thank you for uploading the Wayne-tech security system. Please create a verification code."

Jervis punched in on the keys, "QuEeNoFhEaRtS"

The machine continued, "Please submit a voice verification."

Jervis then smiled sneakily and said, "Slithy toves."

A few minutes later, he had hacked the security so only he could lock and unlock the doors.

"Now for the piece-de-resistance." said Jervis. He saw Batman and the doctor turning the corner.

He said quietly into the control panel's mic, "Doorset 3,Lock."

The doors slid down, and the doctor stared up confused, "Wait? What?" He said into the doorset's mic, "Open!" The door remained still.

Batman glared up. He saw the gap between the ceiling and glass. It was large enough for him to fit through. He shot his grappling hook up and climbed over.

He charged forward, running to see what had happened. But suddenly he heard the sound of sliding glass, and the sounds of cheering. About fifty inmates turned the corner in front of Batman, who surprised, leaped up over some of them.

* * *

Emmaline Shriker walked up the halls, intending to have her good final word with the doctors about the sin spewing inmates, when she saw some inmates in white uniforms run by. One dashed by accidentally bumping her, " 'scuse me lady." Shriker was a bit terrified seeing he was large and rather scaly. But he didn't seem interested in killing her now.

She turned another corner to see a large hoard of inmates running crazily. It almost looked like a party or something. Shriker recognized one of them as the black haired child she had seen about two days back. The girl turned her head, scowled, and slowly walked toward her.

"Back you horrid thing!" she warned.

"I'll do no such thing. You hurt me yesterday, and I didn't like it."

* * *

Jonathan had run by unnoticed by the frantic orderlies trying to surpress the riot. _How stupid they are _he thought mirthfully _I'm in a Scarecrow costume, and they're freaking out over 500 sentient inmates._

He ran into a closet where he had hidden his weapon a few months back. He grabbed his scythe with almost a feel of nostalgia, but the feeling disappeared immediately. He rushed out and headed down the hall, hoping to find Jervis.

He traveled down the maze of halls, hoping to find the stout man, when he heard a familiar voice cry out, "Jon!"

Jervis turned the corner and saw his friend.

"Jervis! Long time no see!"

"Same to you, now let's go! I don't know how long they are going to let us keep running, let's go!"

The two men ran like the wind.

* * *

"Damn you child. Not even all the prayers of the innocent will save you."

"Innocent...hm...haven't heard that word in ages dearie."

"Move out of my way, or I will punish you under the eyes of God."

"And who's your god? The devil?"

Shriker exploded, and grasped her hands around Moony's neck and thrashed.

Moony started choking and gasping. Her eyes lost the blue tint quickly. She had a fearful gaze on her face.

She started feeling light headed and confused. Where was she?

She then realized she was being strangled by a crazy woman. Was she going to die?

Shriker felt something jab her side hard like a dull knife that doesn't pierce. She doubled over in pain.

Hedge let out a cackle, "That's MY god for you bitch!" she laughed.

Moony, without thanking Hedge spun around and looked all over. She remembered she had been hiding and shielding herself from bullets when she had blacked out. She didn't know what part of the asylum she was in, or where Scarecrow had been for that matter. She ran down a hall.

Hedge called out, "Hey, where are you going, dammit?"

Hedge, rolling her eyes, followed suit.

Shriker slowly rose, and giving an almost insane growl, ran after them.

* * *

Scarecrow and Jervis had been running down the halls for at least five minutes when they had heard someone calling out, "Mister Scarecrow!" Following them from behind, Moony darted forward, and scared said, "What's going on?"

Scarecrow scowled, "Moony..gah! Not now! Go away!"

Hedge turned the corner, "'sup."

Scarecrow growled, "What did I say about not following me!"

"The dope is back." said Hedge pointing to Moony.

Scarecrow face palmed, forgetting how disoriented Moony always got after seizures, and grouched, "Moony, get back to your cell, and go bother the orderlies. I'm getting out of here."

"But I want to come!" she protested like a child.

"Forget it! Go away!"

"But Mister Scarecrow, I don't want you t-"

She was interrupted by the screams of inmates, "It's the Bat!"

"Crap. Run!" cursed the Scarecrow.

All four darted farther.

Scarecrow, as he was running, scolded, "Moony! I told you twice! Go away!"

He paused a second to finally catch his breath along with Jervis, and said a bit calmer, "I need to escape, nothing personal Moony, but I have to go. Same to you...Hedge." he said less enthusiastically to the other girl.

He felt someone clutch his shoulder suddenly, he whirled around. The woman from the other day stared at him with almost manic anger in her eyes. He clutched his scythe tightly.

"What do you want?"

"This isn't over you demon!"

"Nothing personal madam, but you're no perfect angel! Now please go pass out your stupid leaflets somewhere else!"

The woman growled, "THIS IS NOT OVER!"

Scarecrow scowled, "It probably isn't, no."

The woman struck out her hands in insane fury.

* * *

Batman was dealing with some inmates when he heard a high pitch bloody murder scream. He ran down the hall to see a woman on her knees flailing her wrists which were dripping blood in jagged cuts.

Scarecrow's scythe gleamed with crimson at the tip, held in the hands of the bewildered villain. Jervis Tetch was behind him, equally surprised. Lara Shearmont and Nikola Lovelace were behind him, staring intently at the bat.

"I should have known." growled the Batman glaring.

Scarecrow exclaimed, bewildered, "Batman, you have to believe me it isn't anything you think! I swear!"

"HE SLASHED MY WRISTS, HELP ME!" screamed Shriker.

"Please! You have to believe me Batman! I'm telling the truth! She's lying!"

"He's telling the truth!" exclaimed Jervis.

"You're all going back into your cells, and I'm going to have some questions for you Tetch."

Shriker screamed, "HELP ME!"

Batman went to help her knowing she was in distress, and applied gauze from his belt to her wrists.

He noticed the cuts were jagged and deeply red.

When he looked up, the four villains had disappeared.

* * *

"EVERYBODY RUN!" screamed Jervis terrified.

"Moony, I changed my mind, you and Hedge can come!"

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask why, just RUN!" he cried, and just as Moony started to pick up pace, he swooped her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"WOAH!" she screamed.

Hedge was darting past the three, and stopped when she saw a glass door down in front of them.

Jervis was still running and said, "Slithy toves!" The door slid open, and the group continued through.

Jervis repeated the phrase when they ran through. The door slid down.

Scarecrow asked surprised, "H-how did you do that?"

Jervis said casually, "I hacked it."

Scarecrow let out a cackle. "THANK YOU, Jervis."

Luckily, the doors ahead were all opened up. Whenever they ran by, Jervis said, "Slithy toves!" and they closed. It was kind of fun for him, and Hedge was laughing her head off.

Scarecrow turned his head around to see Batman climbing over the doors, about four behind them. He turned his head back, and saw an exit door.

All four inmates bolted out, and Jervis ran to his car out front. He shouted, "Everyone in! NOW!"

Jonathan hopped in back and put down Moony, who was totally terrified. Seeing there was no room left in back, Hedge opened the trunk lid, and jumped in. She didn't like being in front where someone could see her. She slammed the lid down.

Jervis started the car right away, and hit the gas pedal. They sped off.

Batman ran out twenty seconds later, and didn't see where the car had gone off to. He glared, and stared out at the chilly morning.

_This is definitely not a simple getaway_, he thought.

* * *

Jervis panted, "YES! We did it!"

Jonathan gave a breath of relief. "That could have gotten worse. I'm just glad we're out of there."

Moony shook terrified. She whined a childish murmur.

"Cool it Moony, we're fine." Scarecrow said monotonely.

Moony was silent. Then she whined, "All my music is gone."

Scarecrow rolled his eyes, "You have your ipod still right?"

Moony checked her pocket on her inmate jumpsuit, "Oh yeah, I do!" She plugged it in.

"What about my clothes?"

"You and Hedge can steal some or buy with your own money. Until then, tend with those."

About two seconds later she whined, "I'm hungry."

Scarecrow gave an exasperated groan, "Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm hungry. Really h-" her complaining was interrupted by Jervis putting the now cold English muffin in her mouth. She chewed happily.

Scarecrow looked back, "No sign of Batman so far. Or the police."

Jervis then remembered, "Oh yeah, lie down on the back seat and put that burlap sheet over you! Moony, lie down on the floor, okay?"

Moony complied, and began murmuring_ imagine there's no heaven..._

Scarecrow, with the sheet over him, felt calmer, he breathed in and out quietly, and soon, was fast asleep.

In the trunk, Hedge lay back, relaxed, proud over a grand escape.


	8. Chez Jervis

Dark Judge Chapter 8 -Chez Jervis

Jonathan was deeply asleep by the time Jervis had pulled his car up to the apartment complex. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days, and then was the time to rest. He was awoken by his friend nudging him to wake up and get out.

He yawned, and sat upright. As he swung his legs off the seat, he heard an "OW!" and saw Moony laying down on the floor of the car. "What was that for?" she cried, having got a good kick in the face.

Jonathan lifted his feet up, allowing her to get out. "Sorry about that." he excused.  
Jonathan got out of the car, still rather cramped from the ride. Moony stepped out after him. He slowly took off his mask, realizing other people would see him in costume. He quickly looked around, jerking his head around quickly. Jervis tilted his head rather confused. It was clear that Jonathan was very worried at this point.

Jervis then looked around. "Say, where's your little friend Hedge? Didn't she-"  
He was interrupted and spooked by his trunk door crashing open, and after it dangled by its hinges for a bit, it fell off. Hedge hopped out.

Jervis stared, mouth agape, and squeaked, "My car!"  
Hedge turned her head at him with a sneer, "What about it, mousie?"  
Jervis bit his lip with exasperation. It was clear that Hedge was someone he wouldn't get along with very well.

* * *

Jervis led the three escaped inmates up to his apartment, and the minute he opened the door, Jonathan speedwalked into the room.

Jervis gave him a calm stare, "Jon, if you would please, calm down. Nobody's going to start shooting out windows."

Jonathan rubbed his forhead, "Oh devil, forgive me. I'm just a little tense I guess."  
Jervis patted his shoulder, "I don't blame you. That was a close call."

Jonathan then asked, "Can I use your shower? I need one badly."  
Jervis pointed, "Second door to the left down the hall, feel free to use it."

Hedge flopped on the couch, "Say, what's you got to eat Hats?"  
Jervis, rather appalled by her rudeness then said firmly, "Feet off my couch madame."  
Hedge rolled her eyes, but made no sudden moves to obey.

Moony looked over to the window, "Hey Jervis! Is that Craw's perch over by the window?"  
"Yes it is."

Jervis was given Scarecrow's pet crow to take care of while he was in Arkham. He fed him and cared for him, just as his friend had asked. Moony then asked, "Where's Craw?"  
Jervis gulped.

* * *

About three seconds later, a scream came from the shower room. Jonathan ran out from the hall carrying a dead crow by one of it's feet. "CRAW! MY BIRD!"  
Jervis froze, knowing that he was doomed to face his friend's wrath. He had forgotten to mention that he had found Craw dead hanging upside down from his perch, most likely of natural causes.  
Jonathan's eyes were gleaming with a mix of shock, grief, and horror. "WHY WAS CRAW IN YOUR BATHROOM WASTE BASKET?"

Jervis piped up softly, "...he...died..."

Jonathan let out another high scream. Hedge could barely stifle her laughter. Moony couldn't help but laugh at his high pitched scream as well.  
Jonathan screamed, "What did you do to him Jervis?"  
Jervis shook his head, "Nothing! I found him dead on his perch! So then I put him in the garbage!"

Jonathan mouth remained agape, "THE GARBAGE? You put my PET in the garbage?"  
Jervis gave a nervous smile, "Temporarily?"  
Jonathan looked as though he was ready to explode, but remained frozen in a bewildered horrified stance, the dead Craw's wings stretched and dangling out below the body.

* * *

Jonathan then charged into the kitchen, and was banging things around the kitchen. Jervis ran in.

"What on earth are you doing!"

"Finding a damned shoebox!" grumbled Jonathan who was still holding the dead bird by it's little talon.  
Jervis gave an exasperated breath, and went to the closet, pulling out an empty shoebox. He held it out. "There."  
Jonathan glared at him "Give me that!" and snatched it out of his hand. He put some tissue in the box and placed the bird in it. He grouched, "I'm so glad now that I gave my cat to somebody else. Then I wouldn't find two dead animals in a wastebasket."

Jervis rolled his eyes, "He died of old age you dodo. Anyway, my apartment wouldn't have allowed Margot."

Margot was Jonathan's cat, inherited by the passing of his aunt. She was a white and ginger patched little cat that Jonathan had despised at first for its curious mischief, but eventually accepted her. Not being allowed at Arkham, Jonathan gave her to another family member in another city. Jervis was able to tell then that the master of fear was going to miss that little cat.

Jonathan grumbled something inaudible, and put the box down on the kitchen counter. "Whatever, but by the time I finish my shower, you had better have dealt with my bird. And if I find him in the garbage again, I'll kill you."

Jervis shook his head, "Fine, just go."

* * *

Jonathan charged into the shower room, still bewildered and horrified by his bird's death. He undressed himself, turned on the shower, and stepped in. A few minutes later he was nice and warm in the shower, having calmed down over Craw, but was still deeply worried. He realized that the police could track where Jervis lived and find them all within three days. He knew they had to make a run for it. And by tomorrow.

* * *

Jervis looked around. He had to find a place to get rid of the bird, and before his companion got out of the shower. He turned to see Hedge rooting through his fridge.  
Hedge glared at him, "Don't you have anything GOOD to eat?"  
He scowled at the girl and said, "Would you mind making yourself useful, and disposing of this outside?"  
Hedge shrugged, "Whatev."

Having taken care of the bird, Jervis prepared some lunch for himself. He had leftover baked chicken from the night before, and heated up a piece. He sat down at his table, and as he began to take a bite of his chicken, Jonathan, fresh from the shower stepped in the kitchen, towel around his shoulders, and a horrified look on his face. He stared at the cooked chicken, and turned a sickly pale.

"Ineedtoliedownnow..." he mumbled, and he staggered towards the couch where Moony sat relaxing.

Moony looked up, "Oh hi Mister Scarecrow I-"  
Scarecrow then fainted, half slumped on the couch.

* * *

Hedge walked outside to dump the box into a dumpster. She didn't realize a pair of emotionless brown eyes watched her intently.


	9. Greta

Dark Judge Chapter 9 - Greta

In the dark alley, sat a window. The lights usually reflected in it were out. In the window however lay two dull brown orbs. Irises to be exact. And these were the eyes of a girl. A girl who watched as the escaped criminal Lara Shearmont casually flung a box into a dumpster and returned into the apartment which helped create half of the dark alley.

The girl flipped on the light in the room. She was very pale, and a bit chubby on the lower half. Her strawy brown hair lay in a bland uninspired braid matching her tired face and almost souless eyes. In other words, she was very plain.

She continued to stare out the window, with a vacant stare. She wasn't looking at anything really, but mostly contemplating on the criminal she saw outside. The one she saw on the news.

"Is she who I think she is?" thought the girl to herself. "Is that really her?"

The girl turned and walked to a simple wooden chair. She sat, and plainly stared out again. Staring made her feel a bit more adjusted. Sonja said it was rude, but she didn't know why.

The girl reflected on the person she saw. She wasn't just a shady folkwoman in the alley. She was very familiar.

The girl closed her eyes and tried to remember what she could, foggy as it was.

* * *

TEN YEARS AGO

Two small girls ran and squealed merrily as they ran down the street. They imagined themselves as running deer, and they were sprinting the street as though it were a majestic forest. They skipped over every crack, and hopped through the crosswalks, being cautious at the passing cars. They smiled gleefully at all the strangers they passed, even if they were rather creepy. They ran fast enough so nobody would catch them.

The oldest girl, about six, was rather ragged for a child, and yet, she had a bit of childhood cuteness. She was adorned with many scars, a few still healing, and pale bruise mottled skin, but she was still innocent looking with her roundish pug nose and snappy green eyes . Her smile, even with the scar near it's right corner, was large and genuine. She was small and scraggly, but she seemed almost...uplifted.

The younger girl was a bit taller than her friend, but obviously was a bit more blissfully unaware of the dangers of life. Her strawy hair lay in two little fat braids, flopping behind her. She squealed joyfully as she followed her friend.

The brown haired girl turned around and poked her friend, "Tag! You're it!"  
She replied, "Hey! No fair!"  
"Too late Greta! You have to tag me now!"  
"Heehee! I'll get you Lara!"

Lara turned and ran, her friend following close behind. They giggled and squealed, passing down all the streets.

"Race you home!"

About five minutes of racing down the maze of streets and roads, they turned into their home- an alley.

Lara lived with Greta's family in an alley, because the family was so poor. They however, took her in as one of their own children. The life was awful, but the children WERE happy. Lara was happier than she ever was living with that horrid man.

The girls toppled on top of each other squealing and laughing. They had so much fun! They sat against the wall of the alley, looking out to the street, watching the cars go by, and people walk by. Whenever someone passed by, Greta would shout gaily, "Hi!" waving. Lara simply smiled.

Later that night, as the girls settled down, the oil drum burned silently. They snuggled together under a blanket.

Lara whispered, "I wish we were sisters..."

Greta looked up at her, "Aren't we?"

Lara hugged her, staring blankly at the oil drum's flame.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Greta's thoughts returned back to her head and she sat up. She did know that girl. They weren't just friends. They were each the sister they wish they had. A few years later, Greta and Lara were to be put in an adoptive home following the unfortunate death of Greta's parents, but Lara, out of fear of further abuse, left.

Her dull eyes lowered. She realized she had been living a better life than her soul sister, who had probably been a street waif the whole time.

She stood up, and peered out the window again. Lara was in the neighboring apartment. They could be together again.

Greta smiled blandly at the thought of seeing her again.

It wasn't too late.


End file.
